2052fandomcom-20200214-history
4th Dragon Civil War- Spiril V.s. Cynder
the Incomplete great refomation, caused by the Atlantians' failed attempt to prevent it and the destruction of Casprion, causes the younger living creatures to be reborn. amongst the Chaos, the Apes, led by the Dark master, assult the Dragon Temple, where the current brood of dragon eggs are cared for by the High Council. this attack, taking place on the Sacred Year of the Dragon, is an attempt to prevent the passage of the purple dragon prophacy, the one time every ten generations that a purple dragon can exist. some of the eggs are taken to the poisonous Silder River, where they float to safety, among these, the egg from which Spiril was to be born. the rest are destroyed by the apes- except one- the egg from which Cynder is later born from. as young Spiril lives out his youth, the swamp he is raised in is attacked by the Apes. after defeating them, the dragonflies that had been raising him reveal that he is not of their lands; but an exile. As Spiril enters the Ancient Grove, he is attacked by Cynder. While running from her, he finds Fira, who leads them to the Dragon Temple, which has since fallen into ruins. after retaking the Temple, he is sent to Dante's Freezer, and despite heavy resistance from Cynder's forces and the Undead, later returning with Volt, he learns that Cynder has been using the elders as a battery to power crystals, but they do not know what they are for. he is soon sent to Tall Plains, where they believe Cynder is keeping Cyril. in addition to the black dragon's forces, he has to contend with the native wild life, as well as the Atlowa, who mistrust dragons. after fighting his way to the Atlowa Tribal Shrine, he encounters Cynder, but she takes off, leaving Spiril to enter the shrine. upon entering it it, he is attacked by the Idol-god of the Atlowa, known as the Sentinel. after defeating it, he finds Cyrill, who forces Spiril to leave the Atlowa, calling them 'barbarians', even though the Atlowa worship him. Not long after returning, he is sent to Munition's Forge, where it is popularly believed to be the prison, and ironically the birthplace- of Terrador. after fighting through the unstable volcanic island, he find Terrador, but is ambushed by the leader of the mining operations on the island. after defeating him, he goes to free Terrador, but Cynder ambushes Spiril from a lava pit, and takes Terrador's power crystal. Terrador attacks her, but she nearly kills him. instructing Spiril to run from her, and as he flies away, she attacks him, evidently trying to eat him, as he is much smaller then her. he escapes the mountain as it erupts, and Fira attacks Cynder, but she captures him. as she flies away with him, as Spiril and Terrador return to the Temple, inadvertently alerting Cynder to the location of the improvised Dragon Confederation Government. the country, now on the verge of collapse, has placed all it's fate in Spiril, believing it is his duty as a purple dragon restore balance to the country, before the state of Cydonia breaks away from the country. he is sent to the floating islands of Concurrent Skies to find him. after fighting trough the islands' crystal towers, Cynder's forces, and native wildlife, he reaches her castle, and enters it, eventually reaching it's top after a pitched battle. despite Fira's warnings about Cynder, he tries to save him, only to be confronted by her. after a short battle, she takes his power crystal and escapes through a portal to the Realm of Convexity.